Go or Stay?
by Secret Scarlet Lilly
Summary: Sabotage and scams is what Austin has to do to get her to stay. Secretly knowing all her feelings will help too. But in the end, will all of this keep her here or push her away?


A/N: I've never written an Austin and Ally story before, not sure if this should stay a one shot. The song in here is Give Me One Reason by Tyrone Wells. You should listen to it when reading :D But anyways, if this is absolutely horrible and I should never right again just tell me xD If it's semi good then review and I'll update to it. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally, never did and never will.

* * *

"I'm sorry Austin, I wish that I could stay, but it's my dream. I just can't give up on my dream." The chocolate brunet speaks very sensitively, her hands interlaced with each other, her eyes observing anywhere but him. He watches her, his heart dropping as he retorts heatedly.

"You can't go. I need you, you're my partner. This isn't fair." She finally looks at him sternly, her eyes blurry with tears as she parts her lips slightly in disbelief.

"How could you be so selfish, I thought you of all people would understand?"

"Well I don't, nor do I want too."

"Then I'll just leave without a goodbye?" She murmurs, looking directly in his eyes, she bites her lip slightly hurt as she desperately attempts to not cry. He gazes away swiftly, not being able to see her cry for the first time as he responses back stubbornly. His arms cross over each other, his golden blonde hair falling in front of his eyes as his head tilts down.

"I guess so."

Now the tears are streaming down her delicate flushed cheeks, her hands grasping each other for some sort of comfort. She mutters back slowly and almost inaudibly, taking a step back from him.

"I never meant to sacrifice my own happiness for your success. I've never realized how hurtful a person you can be Austin…" With this she swiftly opens the door to the practice room; her footsteps making much noise as she goes down the stairs and out the door.

He shoves his hands in his pockets, standing there trying to gather up all she had said. He flinches as he comes to his senses, spinning around as he grasps the doorknob, about to twist it when he freezes. He doesn't move, questioning what his motives are and that he didn't want to face that she was going to leave whether or not he cared.

"Dammit!" He grunts as he lets go of the door, slumping as he sits at the piano, letting her get away from him. He slowly let's his fingers run across the loving keys, he closes his eyes slightly, trying to get his head straight as he starts to play. He looks to her notebook staring at him blankly, his finger attempt to stop playing as he grasps it in his hand, turning to her last entry. He reads silently, knowing he shouldn't be disturbing her privacy and deepest secrets.

* * *

_I'm not an angel and you're not the perfect man but you know I love you_

_So why won't you let me in_

_Give me one reason to stay and I'll stay_

_Give me one reason to leave and I'll leave_

_I don't need you to be me_

_I'll be just fine being free_

_Yeah_

_I'll be just fine _

_You're like a shadow that I cannot hold on to_

_I'm not a prison_

_I cannot tie you down_

_Give me one reason to stay and I'll stay_

_Give me one reason to leave and I'll leave_

_I don't need you to be me_

_I'll be just fine being free_

_Yeah_

_I'll be just fine being free_

_Oh_

_And I'll be alright without you on my side_

_I'll still sleep at night_

_But don't make me have to_

_Give me one reason_

_Give me one reason_

_Give me one reason to stay and I'll stay_

_Give me one reason to leave and I'll leave_

_I don't need you to be me_

_I'll be just fine being free_

_I'll be just fine being free_

_Yeah_

_I'll be just fine being free_

_Yeah_

_I'll be just fine being free…_

_I wanted to keep this a goodbye gift to Austin, but I doubt he'd want to sing such a girly song. I'll miss Dallas, Trish and Dez. But I don't know if I can leave Austin, after all he's become my best friend. He'll be fine on his own, I know that for sure. He's optimistic and a wonderful singer, he's got ambition and he can make it. But can I make it? Being on my own, alone on a stage performing, no one there to cheer me up and make me feel confident, I didn't even make it to the school on my own…_

_I think if I leave I'll miss out on a lot of chances, not only on team Austin's career, but on my relationship with Austin. Lately I've been getting this funny feeling whenever he's acting obnoxious or sweet. Relatively the same thing I felt for Dallas, but with Austin I never stumble over my words and I feel comfortable in being myself…_

_I don't know if I should really leave…_

_Ally D. 10:17 AM 8/28/2012_

* * *

He lets the notebook fall from his grasp, sighing as his hands grip his hair stress fully, muttering to himself as he looks down at his feet shamefully.

"What have I done?"


End file.
